Trust me
by MakatoMai
Summary: My 1rst challenge. Inuyasha's been betraying Kikyou for a month and she never knew, now heart broken will Kikyou ever open her heart again? SanMir, InuKik, KikSess, InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Trust me

Authors Note: I was challenged to do this by Coolgirl so, I just hope she likes what I've done with it, and let me know what you guys think, here's her challenge below, so you guys grade me on my accomplishment at the end if you guys think I lived up to my challenge, R and R!

I have a challenge to give you.you don't have to do it, though but i would like it if you do.

Can you make up a story that has the pairings  
KIKxINU , KIKxSESS, SANxMIR. Rating: you choose R or PG - 13

Kik is in highschool , 9th grade, And her friends are sango & miroku. She has a boyfrend, Inyasha, who was secretly cheating on her with her slutty sister kagome. ( sorry i 'm a kagome hater) kikyo finds out and brakes up with him. Now shes in a state of deppression and kagome doesn't care but Her friends and ex does. then sesshomaru comes into the picture. kikyo falls in love but is to scared that her heart will be broken once again. Sesshomaru tries to convince that he loves her to much and won't make the mistake that his half brother did. Inuyasha realizes his mistake and tries to take Kikyo back but kikyo lets him go. You can pair him off with another character or kagome. This fic has to end with the pairing KIKxSESS , SANxMIR, INU x KAG OR OC

when you get this review please email me so i know that you'll do it or not.

THank you  
Coolgirl

* * *

"Kikyou!" 

"Coming!"

Kikyou raced down the stairs flinging her backpack over her shoulder, pausing as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Have a good day dear"

"You too mom"

_I'm Kikyou Higurashi a mere 15 year old freshmen attending high school and I'm running late which is quite usual for me._

"Kikyou!" Sango called out from the door of our high school, Miroku coming up behind her a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sango's waste. Sango blushed slightly raising her hand waving me over.

_Sango and Miroku are my two best friends. I met Sango when I was in kindergarten and Miroku came in second grade. Sango's training to be a nurse and so is Miroku, Miroku's quite a pervert but he's let down a bit since he started going out with Sango. They started going out last year in 8th grade, so they've been together about a year now._

"Hey!" Kikyou said racing over to her friends, Sango giving her a hug. "Where's my hug?" A familiar voice asked smiling as Kikyou turned to face him smiling widely.

_Inuyasha is my boyfriend the one person I love the most. We've only been going out a few months but I love him more then anything in my life._

"Hey Inu" Kagome said waving her hands glaring at her twin sister as she walked by, Kikyou flinching at the mere waver of her voice. Kagome winked at Inuyasha seductively as she slid through the school doors.

_Kagome Higurashi. My sister, no…worse my twin sister. A mere two minutes behind me but much more 'mature' and not in the way your thinking. She's a known whore. Kagome has no feelings for me or Momma she brushes off like we don't even exist. It's only gotten worse; she's been after Inuyasha since day one._

Inuyasha looked on passively, hardly even acknowledging Kagome's passing.

"So where ya goin'?"

"Me and Sango head to English, member? Where you goin'?" Kikyou smiled teasingly.

"Actually, I was planning on skippin'" Inuyasha said smirking slightly, Sango rolling her eyes.

_Inuyasha skips a lot, he hates school. I think he got it from his older brother Sesshomaru. He's __not that much older he's a somphore, he only beats us buy a year being 16 and all. _

Sesshomaru walked past them slightly annoyed catching Inuyasha's last comment.

"Why ditch little brother you don't have anywhere to go?"

Inuyasha growled "Half brother".

Kikyou sighed slightly.

_They don't get along._

Kikyou frowned shaking her head as her eyes met with Sesshomaru.

_I've been friends with Sesshomaru a long time too, I knew Sesshomaru before Inuyasha I think it was before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started moving in with each other. Sesshomaru always seems so cold but he's not that bad when no one else is around._

Miroku looked over his shoulder as Sesshomaru passed a hand around Sango's waste, Inuyasha still mumbling something about Sesshomaru being an asshole.

"He is rather odd" Sango mused as she looked at Inuyasha wondering how two people could hate each other so much.

"I only see two moods from the guy, nothing and slight scowls towards Inuyasha" Miroku commented as I looked towards Inuyasha.

_I guess I'm the only one who sees Sesshomaru as a friend…Oh well as long as I got Iinuyasha.

* * *

_

_Authors Note: Well What do you think for the first chappy? It's more of an introduction the good stuff happens next chapter. Review guys! Hope u like it coolgirl_


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Authors Note:

Coolgirl- No thanks needed just enjoy

Blitzkrieg02red- Hey babe, Thanks for your support as always it's more then appreciated

Kikyou/Sesshomaru- It's going to be a Kikyou/ Sesshomaru story as you can tell by the title you should be able to guess what's going to happen, Keep reading you'll see o

For everyone else read and review

* * *

"So you're meeting me after school?" Kikyou said swinging her locker door shut, Inuyasha walking by her side as the first period bell sounded. "Yea, It's only a short walk away from the arcade" Inuyasha mumbled as Kikyou stood in front of him.

"Your skipping all day?"

"Nah, Just first and second most likely"

"Good"

"So I'll probably see you at lunch"

"Okay"

As Kikyou turned to go Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hey you forgot something"

"I…"

Inuyasha interrupted her sentence with a gentle kiss causing Kikyou to blush lightly.

"Now your ready"

"I love you"

Inuyasha blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head

"Y-Yea you too"

Kikyou smiled giving off a small wave 'He's so sweet' Kikyou thought happily as she raced off down the hall.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled turning down the hall, "Hey Inu" Kagome purred running up and down his arm playfully. "Hey Kag…" Inuyasha muttered as Kagome continued to grin almost insanely.

"You skippin' too?"

"Yea I…"

"Wanna come to my place?"

"Kag, I, we need to stop"

"Come on Inu you know you WANT too"

Inuyasha looked at her biting into his lower lip, a low sigh escaping from his mouth.

"Okay…one last time"

Sango looked at Kikyou who managed to slip through the door unnoticed. "Lucky" Sango muttered to herself smirking slightly as Kikyou took her seat behind Sango.

"Has she taken role?"

"Not yet"

"Phew" Kikyou said letting out a sigh of relief. "So…" Kikyou whispered after a moment of silence.

"Where's Miroku?"

"Look over" Sango said highly annoyed a similar sadness in her eyes, Miroku was passing notes with some girl named Koharu one of Kagome's friends though she was bit shyer she was a 'whore in training'

Kikyou glared over at Miroku evilly as she snatched the note from his hands

"Don't you have any consideration for Sango-chans feelings!" Kikyou said bitterly unfolding the note in her hands, Miroku looking slightly ashamed yet not guilty. Sango not bothering him to face him.

Kikyou looked over the note; Miroku's hand writing was rather bold while Koharu's appeared to be the other kind, had more swerve to it. It was more then obvious who was who.

* * *

**Hey**

_Hey_

_**Sup?**_

_Nothing much you?_

**Same, Um, are you Kagome's friend?**

_Yea we've been friends for a few weeks now…why?_

_**Look I want to help you, you shouldn't be her friend she's not quite so innocent…**_

_I know what she is_

**And you still want to be her friend?**

_Of course I wouldn't mind having a guy like you around my finger_

**There's other ways to get guys you don't have to do something like that**

_Okay then if I stop will you be my boyfriend?_

**I can't, I have a girlfriend, Named Sango the one beside me**

_Really? She's not got much she looks like a bitch

* * *

_

Kikyou looked at the note handing it to Sango, flames penetrating Sango's eyes the teacher beginning to call roll the teacher repeating Sango's name. Sango neither answering nor hearing a word that passed through teacher's mouth.

"Sango" Kikyou whispered nudging her gently

"Sango?"

"Sango?"

"Sango are you alright?"

Sango's hands began to tremble as she stood to a stand her desk crashing to the floor as she pointed at Koharu angrily.

"Bitch like!" She screamed "At least I'm not whore like!" Sango said the class staring at her almost afraid as Koharu was, she was literally shaken, and even the teacher seemed a little scared.

"Sango I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The teacher said quietly as Sango's hands clenched into fists, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she stomped out the door, Miroku's head towards the desk in depression.

* * *

Kikyou sighed slightly walking home 'Such a long day' She thought to herself, perking up slightly 'at least I'll be able to see Inuyasha when I get home' she said a small smile piercing her lips, 'Yes…Inuyasha'

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Oh hello Sesshomaru, How was school"

"Same as always"

Kikyou smiled 'And I have Sesshomaru to walk me home, not like it's out of his way or anything he only lives one block down, but even so it's still nice.'

"So do you know where my idiotic brother is?"

"Um…He should be at my place by now"

"I see"

Kikyou nodded slightly, "Where's Rin?"

_Rin is Sesshomaru's first car, a red mustang newest model, Sesshomaru's very proud of it, I hardly ever see him without it, even if the school isn't only a few miles away…_

"Getting repaired" Sesshomaru said smirking by Kikyou's face widening in almost horror.

"What happened?"

"Crashed into some idiot cuz the wouldn't move" Sesshomaru said laughing slightly "Rin only got a slight scratch she'll pull through as for there hunk of junk they won't be driving at night no more"

Kikyou laughed slightly as she paused towards at the door of her house, looking at him smiling.

"Thanks for walking me here, things go much faster when I'm walking with you" Kikyou said giving off a small wave, Sesshomaru giving off a light nod as Kikyou walked into the door, Sesshomaru heading down the street.

* * *

((Some slutty stuff here, I don't think it's that big but just incase you don't like this kinda thing don't read this part until you see the words where I write **((CLEAR)) **))

* * *

Kagome's mouth explored Inuyasha's as Inuyasha lay against Kikyou's bed his shirt thrown to the side as well as most of Kagome's clothes, Kagome smothering him in kisses as Inuyasha lay there moaning as he pressed Kagome against himself as hard as he could.

Kagome smirked as her hand reached towards what lay between his legs, snapping the button off with her fingers as she reached down and undid the zipper with her teeth, Kikyou walking through the door as Inuyasha jumped up his yellow duck boxers showing slightly from where Kagome had unzipped his pants along with his hard erection.

**((CLEAR))**

Kikyou's eyes brimmed with tears as she clenched her door, her hands dripping with sweat her body shaking the vision of two being blurry through her tear strung eyes.

"Kikyou it's not…." Inuyasha started his voice soft, Kagome rolling off the bed picking up her shirt and her skirt as she walked out the door as if nothing had happened, giving off a wink towards Inuyasha disappearing into her room.

"How long…" Kikyou trembled tears running down her eyes now, Inuyasha leaning down to hold her. "Don't touch me!" She screamed Inuyasha pausing blankly rising to a full stand. "How long…" Kikyou said through angry eyes, Inuyasha's softening as he looked away ashamed. "How long what?" "How long have you been doing this to me?" She screamed slamming her fist into the carpet.

Inuyasha paused taking a deep breath "About a month but Kikyou I swear I didn't want too, today was suppose to be the last time and I…" Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence, Kikyou was out the door as he fell onto his back on her bed. 'What was I thinking?'

_This pain I feel_

_This can't be real…_

Kikyou ran blindly down the stairs, tripping as she fell to the bottom spraining her ankle, getting up automatically, in a fast limp/ run down the street.

_The pain won't stop_

_You knew didn't you?_

Kikyou ran blindly down the street, 'how could you? How couldn't I have noticed? Why Kagome…why can't you even have mercy for your own sister!'

_You knew it kill me inside_

_To watch you be alive_

Kikyou paused bumping into something strong that seemed to hold her from the pavement. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered looking up at Sesshomaru who stood before her, her tears falling harder.

_To watch you live your life_

_While you stand there _

_And watch me die_

Sesshomaru looked into Kikyou's eyes pulling her against him. "What's wrong?" he whispered feeling her tears slide down the back of his neck. "Inuyasha…betrayed me" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck loosely crying harder into her friend.

_My death won't stop_

_I relive it everyday_

_While I watch you with the other me_

Sesshomaru's gaze hardened as he tilted Kikyou's head up to face him, her brown eyes looking into his as he looked over towards where Inuyasha was. "I'll kill him for you"

Sesshomaru said bitterly, Kikyou's eyes widening slightly a few more tears falling. "Your just like me, we hate our siblings" Sesshomaru paused as he watched Kikyou close her eyes tears falling from them once again.

_Your betrayal burns me_

_Can't you see?_

_I'm dying_

_I'll never be me_

Kikyou clenched at Sesshomaru's shirt "Just don't leave me…while I'm me…" She whispered, Sesshomaru managing a small nod.

_I'll never be me…

* * *

_

_Authors Note: What do you guys think! I like it! And I like my lyrics to the italics stuff! It fits don'tcha think? Lol R&R_


	3. Comfort in strange places

Chapter 3: Comfort In Strange places

Authors Note: Onto the Sesshomaru and Kikyou goodness, let's see what's up now?

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

It had been an hour since I had brought Kikyou up to my room. We were lucky by the time we got home it was beginning to rain as if to match Kikyou's misery. I guess the rain is better then the sun, for if it were to be the sun it would be smiling on Kikyou's misery.

She hadn't moved since we came up here, just sitting on my bed with a blank stare, looking out into the darkness.

"Do you want anything? Don't let that bastard get to ya'"

I tried to sound angry. I really did, but I could hear the wave in my voice, an eerie sound of pity. Not quite like me.

Then, she looked at me, her dull brown eyes staring straight through me as if I wasn't even there. I shivered. Her black hair pillowed against her shoulders resting against her lower back, her eyes blank showing no emotion.

"Noo…"

Her voice was slow…soft, as if someone were pounding the very existence out of her, taking her farther and father out of reach, as if someone was taking her away from me…

"Kikyou…" Her eyes began to tear up and she turned her head back to the window, she made a few little whimpers trying her best to suppress her tears, then I heard her breathing stop and she made a small gasp as if she had found something…

And she had.

I knew what she had found, out of instinct? Maybe…

My knife.

I walked over to her from my chair a little panic in my stride; she turned and smiled at me. The tears were rolling down her face in a steady stream. Her smile as bright as the sun and her cheeks as wet as the rain.

"I can't believe…I had no idea…It could hurt this much" Kikyou said her voice was soft and groggy with tears.

"I'll make him suffer twice as much as you have Kikyou" I was surprised by the anger in my words, and apparently Kikyou was too.

"Don't…Don't hurt him"

Don't hurt him? How could I not hurt him? He hurt her! What did she want me to do? Watch her suffer? I think not!

"Are you crazy?" I asked giving her a small scowl as I watched a smile form on her face. Not a bright smile, a sad one.

"I still love him."

Love him….

* * *

Normal Pov-

Kikyou glanced at the knife in her hand, somehow the tears had managed to stop and her eyes shown some form of life.

"I know I shouldn't…But I can't help it…I trusted him…" Kikyou said running her hand over the blade gently, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "It's stupid really, but…You'd do almost anything to avoid the pain."

Kikyou paused looking up at Sesshomaru, his eyes were wide and he almost seemed upset. 'How long has he been that way?' Kikyou thought, rising to a stand slowly setting the knife down.

"Are you alright?" Kikyou asked softly walking over to Sesshomaru, a bit of her normal self coming back.

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waste affectionately as he pulled her body close to his, holding her just as he had once Kikyou had realized his brother's betrayal.

"Love him you say?" Sesshomaru said softly, Kikyou gasping slightly by his reaction let alone his words.

Kikyou managed a small nod against his chest and she felt Sesshomaru grip tighter.

"Do you still?"

Kikyou paused looking up at him, her arms reaching up his back, hugging him back, as she closed her eyes thinking.

"No, Sesshomaru…I will never love again."

* * *

Sango sighed sitting at her desk in the kitchen, a pencil behind her ear and her papers thrown across the desk.

"Hey sis?" Kohaku asked looking at her quizzically "Why do you have a pencil behind your ear?"

Sango looked up at Kohaku and managed a small sigh as Sango's mom walked into the room.

"Now now Kohaku, Your sisters working hard she has lots of homework tonight."

Kohaku whined. "When will she be done?"

"I'm sure Sango will play with you a little after dinner before she goes up to her room"

"Awe okay…" Kohaku said smiling at his sister "Good luck, Get done soon okay?" Kohaku said as he ran into the living room.

Sango's mom looked over her shoulder, "You don't mind do you dear? You know how much Kohaku loves playing with you"

Sango shook her head, "It's okay mom, I just have to finish Algebra" She glaring angrily at her homework paper, as her mom nodded before leaving the room.

Sango sighed looking down at the numbers; they seemed to dance along the page. 'Who needs math anyway?' Sango thought as she stared angrily at the problems. 'stupid stupid math'

Sango pulled back frustrated and looked out at the pouring rain, sighing. "I wonder what Miroku's doing…" she whispered sadly as she looked out at the rain. It was hard, Miroku was very popular in school, he always had been and Sango's was just the mean girl on the side, why would high school be any different?

"It's only been a year" Sango thought pulling back to the desk. "It's not like we…we've been in love all this time!" Sango thought turning red as she began to tap her pencil nervously on the desk. Then it hit her, hard.

_Do I love Miroku?_

Sango bit her lip looking down at the paper, writing down a few numbers and shutting the book. 'Thinking if you were in love with someone was far more important then a homework assignment right?' Sango thought shaking the thought from her mind.

'Well, the positives. My parents like him, Kohaku was a little suspicious but little brothers are supposed to be at first. Miroku's sweet, and nice and still pretty perverted. He's good mannered and…'Sango paused. 'And he's always here'

* * *

Flashback+

Sango was walking home from Katana practice after school but after school, she and some guy were horsing around and he accidentally stabbed her with the sheath of the blade enough to bruise her ribcage, at the time Sango felt fine but…

Sango stumbled slightly dropping her books as she rested her hand on her side, moaning as she squinted her eyes shut and when she opened them. Miroku had stood above her a worried look in his eyes as he held her books and umbrella over her head.

"Are you alright?"

"yea…I…" Sango said softly rising to a stand but landing on a knee once more, Miroku had threw the books down and held her softly in her arms. "We need to get you to the hospital" Miroku said softly running his hands through her now black hair.

End Flashback+

Tears formed in the corner of Sango's eyes as she held her head in her hands. "Damn him…" Sango muttered as she heard a knock on the door as she turned to open the door, a gust of wind and rain pouring through, Sango's hair blowing widely as she squinted her eyes.

Sango managed to open her eyes as she looked at the figure before her, and more or less there stood Miroku, in nothing but short sleeves and jeans, his hair dripping wet, his nose red from the cold.

"Miroku.."

"I'm sorry Sango, I'm so sorry" Miroku said looking up at her, falling through the door slightly and almost at Sango's feet.

* * *

Kikyou and Sesshomaru stood there just embracing each other, but with the best and the worst of moments, they always have to end somewhere. The door clicked open as Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's foot steps come up from down the stairs. Kikyou pulled back alarmed as she looked at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's hands on the door knob as he slowly twisted it open.

Kikyou stared at him as well as Sesshomaru his eyes held an angry stare. "Get away from her" Inuyasha said bitterly as he shut the door locking it shut, taking a step towards Sesshomaru…

Authors Note: Uh oh, Inu's pissed, fight next chappy! Read and Review…


	4. A short fight, A deadly result

Authors Note: Sorry for the long pause in updating! Read and Review! Happy belated Easter to all+hides Easter bunnies everywhere+

Me: My gift to you guys is the chappy though! Sorry I couldn't afford real bunnies so I made paper ones

Inuyasha+Chewing on paper bunnies+

Me: Inu-kun put those down! Bad boy!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Me+Strokes ears in awe+

Inuyasha+Twitch+ Hey… +pokes screen+ What are you guys watching her for+Shoves authors hand to the side+ She's not doing anything, No one touches my ears! Just Just read the story!

Me+Snicker+

* * *

Inuyasha let off a soft growl, as he approached Sesshomaru nudging Kikyou to the side. "I said stay away from her" Inuyasha said Sesshomaru looking at him without a care in the world.

"Please don't tell me you're going to stop me?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha's eyes his hands trembling into fists. "I swear Sesshomaru if you touch her I'll…"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou said softly, "Look, Sesshomaru wasn't doing anything and even if he was I don't think you have that say anymore." Inuyasha growled lowly in the back of his throat ignoring her words. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, his older brother not even acknowledging him, looking out the window as if Inuyasha wasn't even talking to him.

"Damnit I'll make you listen to me!" Inuyasha said snatching the knife from the bed as he stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. Kikyou screamed as she watched Sesshomaru's abdominal bleed slowly, the blade no longer showing only the handle of the blade, Sesshomaru leaning on one knee.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha angrily; Inuyasha being a little taken aback by his Inuyasha's the sight of his brother's blood tensing him up a bit. "What's wrong Inuyasha not impressed with your cut? You're lucky you caught me by surprise" Sesshomaru said as he pulled the blade out of him, the blade stained with his blood. Kikyou looked at Sesshomaru's wound worriedly as Sesshomaru moved to a stand, "I think it's time I give you a taste of your own medicine" Sesshomaru said as he felt Kikyou's arms wrap around his waste tightly.

"Let's get you to a hospital…" Kikyou whispered softly, Sesshomaru giving her a skeptical look

"I'm fine" Sesshomaru said smiling lightly, "It looks worse then it is"

By this point and time Inuyasha had fled assuming the worse, the door wide open the sound of a door latching soon being heard. Lightening flashed making Kikyou's eyes flicker with worry, Sesshomaru smiling slightly as he touched his stomach, his hand almost covering in blood instantly.

"I don't understand why Inuyasha would use you like that, I can't think of a single person as great as you are"

Kikyou looked at him smiling weakly, "Thanks Sesshomaru" 'he's lost to much blood' Kikyou thought as she steadied him, "Does Inuyasha have a car?" she questioned half smiling, Sesshomaru giving off a small nod "It's in the back"

"We'll use his car then"

"Wha?"

"Well no one else has a car, do they? I have my learners permit so I should be alright"

"I can drive"

"No you can't, your hurt, hurry up, Inuyasha's going to have your blood on his hands not me"

Sesshomaru and Kikyou walked down the steps, Sesshomaru leaning against Kikyou slightly. It was true he had lost a lot of blood; a puddle of it was dead center in his floor, the rest flowing in a steady stream behind them as they walked down stairs. Kikyou looked at him worriedly, his eyes fading in and out as if they were losing there color going hazy.

Kikyou pushed open the door as the rain flooded onto them, making her blind for a few seconds, as she hurried to the car sliding Sesshomaru into the passenger seat. Clicking on her seatbelt, Sesshomaru doing the same.

"Are you alright?"

"Just go!" Sesshomaru said a little anger in his voice maybe somewhat panic, It's not like he got stabbed everyday.

Kikyou drove as carefully and quickly, looking at Sesshomaru now and then worried.

"Are we there…?" Sesshomaru asked weakly.

"Almost…" Kikyou said hopefully. "I'm sorry"

"For what? Inuyasha stabbed me not you" Sesshomaru said chuckling slightly.

Kikyou reached over carefully setting a hand on his knee. "If I wasn't so careless you…"

"Kikyou watch out!" Sesshomaru nearly gasped, Kikyou looking up spinning the real sharply as they were tossed into the hospital parking lot and crashing into a parking space, her door nearly coming in and crushing her.

Sesshomaru looked at her holding an angry stare as Kikyou looked at her crushed side. "Well it's not Rin" She said hopefully as she managed to slide between the space and into the back, getting out and helping Sesshomaru from the car, limping through the hospital doors.

The people looked at them worriedly, several doctors surrounding Sesshomaru, Kikyou sighing reluctantly as Sesshomaru was quickly rushed off.

"Somehow I feel like I'm in big trouble after this" She said looking over at the clock, 'One in the morning and my mom has no idea where I am' Kikyou thought guilty 'I wrecked a car, got a guy stabbed, got betrayed, and am in a hospital waiting room…In less then 10 hours I believe.'

Kikyou sighed "Oh well, Cant get much worse" Kikyou said as if within the words, the hospitals power went out.

* * *

Authors note: What do you think? Sorry It took so long to update, Just trying to get an even balance between all my stories R&R 


	5. I breathe no more

Chapter 5: I breathe no more

Authors Note: Credit to Evanescence for her song, and A Happy Birthday to coolgirl the reason I decided to do it and grant her, her birthday wish. Happy birthday Coolgirl, hope ya like it! R&R guys

Kikyou sat in the dark as she stood up, the hospital was in shrieks everything was so loud…Kikyou stumbled slightly as she heard a piano play in the background. "What this song…" Kikyou thought managing to rise to a stand the music getting louder as the screams seemed to fade away and the piano was the only thing being heard, ringing through the darkness.

'I know this song…' Kikyou thought to herself as she began to hum the melody to herself, walking towards the sound as she fell once again rising to look at the full length mirror before her in the darkness, her reflection showing the upset girl as the image faded to that much of her sister.

_I've been looking in the mirror so long_

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

Kikyou sang the words with ease as she stared at her sister in the mirror, her hand reaching up to touch the glass fixture, the full length breaking into thousands of pieces under her touch.

_Oh the little pieces falling shatter_

_Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

Kikyou began to clean up the mess, and as within the word cut, a piece of glass cut through her hand, cutting down into her palm. Kikyou could see even in the darkness the thick blood that ran down her arm as she cringed in pain.

_If I try to touch her_

_And I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe no more_

Kikyou continued to sing the song in a slow and graceful ease, her voice soft and gentle as if she had song the song her entire life, and not just heard it. She removed the piece of glass from her hand, the image of her sister smiling back at her.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_.

Kikyou licked her hand slightly, tending to her wound in the darkness, the eerie feeling as if she were alone, rising in her chest, her voice never missing a beat as she began to sing.

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better_

"Do you hear that voice?"

"Yea… Can you tell where it's coming from?"

"No…There singing…"

Kikyou held her head, 'Your wrong' she thought to herself 'I am hurt…' She felt her head began to swirl as she leaned over her voice trembling as she looked down to the several shards of the mirror.

_I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

Kikyou looked, gasping slightly as she pulled back, the image of Inuyasha and Kagome filled into the glass together. "Do you love her?" Kikyou asked the reflection, lifting a handful of glass up towards her, the glass looked like water in her hands as her image faded back

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe no…_

_I breathe_

_I breathe_

_I breathe no more…_

Kikyou's voice rose louder now, echoing through the chambers of the hospital as she through the glass down her hands being cut severely, as she watched the lights go on, two hospital men looking at her afraid. She lay there blood running down her arms, pieces of glass all around her.

"What the hell happened?" They asked, one moving to help her up, tears streamed down Kikyou's face as she went to wipe them her blood staining her cheeks.

"You sing quite well, it's amazing by the time you finished the lights were on and everything"

"Yes she is quite good"

Kikyou said nothing as she looked at her bloody hands the two looking at her seriously. "We need to get that cleaned up, here go in the room with your friend and once the nurse is done with him, she'll help you as well…" he said holding the door open for her.

"Of course" Kikyou said holding her head slightly, 'How did it happen' Kikyou thought to herself, the reflections, the music, the song, the blood, it was so so real, but could it have actually happen?

Sesshomaru looked at her sitting up slightly, his shirt was off and his whole lower abdominal was wrapped with bandages, a small frown on his face as he looked at her. "What happened?"

"I honestly…don't know…" Kikyou said as she began to hum the melody once again as if she were starting over and going to relive that moment….as if for some reason the pain appealed to her…

"Breathe no more?" The nurse said smiling slightly; frowning at Kikyou's hands as she began to wrap them up before continuing "I love that song" She paused looking at Kikyou's hands and them up and down her. "The song fits you" "Yea…" Kikyou smiled weakly "Yes it does."

_Authors Note: What do you think coolgirl? Guys? I hope it's close to what you were expecting and I hope you liked your present. R&R _


	6. Inuyasha's reason

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's reason

Authors Note: Coolgirl, I will except more challenges, and I'm sorry for not updating as fast, I'm trying to get all my stories updated, and balance it out and I don't have all the time on my hands until the weekends that's when I get most of my stories updated and I apologize for not being able to update quite so fast. I'll try harder. My apologies Read and Review

* * *

Kikyou woke the next morning well almost morning, it was around 11:30 going on 12. 'I doubt she'll be up but I can atleast leave a message' Kikyou thought as she looked over at Sesshomau, he was still sleeping so she quietly left the room. 

"I'll give Momma a call to let her know where I am" She said as she turned down the corridor, inserting 50 cents into the machine and dialing the number as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome put mom on the phone"

There was a small scuffle as Kikyou's mom's voice filled the phone.

"Honey, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital my friend got hurt…"

"Inuyasha's been looking for you"

"He has, he's told me repeatedly to tell you he was sorry and to have you call him back"

"Really?"

"He called about every half hour, did you to get into a fight?"

"Kind of, look Mom I have to go, I'll see you around lunch okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"Love ya too"

Kikyou sighed, "I wonder where me and Inuyasha are if were really…over."

* * *

Inuyasha's Pov 

I've called her, 53 times. My brother's not home still, I can't believe I stabbed him. What is wrong with me? Just to see him with her, I was enraged…

I stood slightly shaking my head, the house was dark, I opened the door and walked into Sesshomaru's room blood on the floor. It was ugly now, not running like before but more dried to the floor.

It was bad in away but the room relaxed me. I took a seat on Sesshomaru's bed, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath taking in the scents of the room. I could smell Sesshomaru's blood it was strong a strong metallic smell, but even so I could smell Kikyou's smell. Everybody had a smell but none of them appealed to me as much as Kikyou's did, it was that wonderful smell before and after the rain, that pure effect that made your heart light. Just like Kikyou did.

I loved her. I wish I had realized it sooner, I had never told her even though she always told me, I never once told her I loved her, I just wasn't sure and I didn't want to lead her on that…I did but I guess I never realized how much I did. I opened my eyes, the image of her in front of me; I reached to touch it, my hand falling limp to my side.

I was afraid to touch her; I didn't want to mix my scent with hers. Kikyou was pure she was a great person, I was a mutt, a lowlife, I didn't deserve the air I breathed. I knew it, everyone did, and maybe it was because I was an orphan…that's probably why. But Kikyou knew and she never treated me different, she never loved me any less. All my life, I couldn't help it, those cruel words, I didn't want to touch her and defile her not with my tainted body.

It was innocence at first, with me and Kagome. Kagome asked me over to wait for Kikyou at her house, and I did. I knew she was as defiled as I was, it took her several tries to convince me to it, but I did none the less. I wanted Kikyou but I knew Kagome was as defiled as I was, she knew it too. She took advantage right away, she wasn't bad looking, I knew but she was pale in Kikyou's beauty. Kikyou wasn't just hot, she was beautiful.

I tumbled off the bed to my knees; I banged my fist into the carpet. I couldn't stand it, my acts were stupid, I could see my hand turning red but I didn't care, I couldn't help it. I had ruined everything, any future I could have had, I ruined my one chance to be happy.

I stood now slowly wiping the wet from my eyes, No… I wouldn't cry. I had to think, I am going to do anything and everything I can to get her back.

You'll be mine Kikyou. I tried to feel confident but my heart sunk lower, how could she love me after that?

Bring

The phone rang; I decided to ignore it as I walked back into my room. It kept ringing as I looked at it from my bed. I sighed as I picked it up annoyed trying to keep the anger from my voice, just incase it was Kikyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome" I growled I could help it, she wouldn't trick me this time, she wasn't going to ruin anything else. "What do you want?"

"Um…I take it that you don't wanna you know…"

"You slut!" I almost screamed, she wanted it again…? What the hell was wrong with her?

Kagome paused and almost laughed. "Well you didn't think I was serious with you, did you? Even though you're the best guy I've ever messed with"

"Of course not, you tricked me"

"No…I manipulated you"

"You have 5 seconds."

"I want your friend's number"

"Who?" My voice surprisingly wasn't angry it was more urgent; I just wanted her gone…

She paused again before answering "I think his names Kouga"

"Oh, 444-282-7679" ((A/N: I don't know a Japanese number and I don't know if there's such a number like that but in my story there is, call it I dare you! Lol ((don't)) ))

"Thanks, oh and if you ever…"

"Goodbye Kagome" I said slaming the phone on the hook as I pressed the palms of the hands into my face. "Tomorrow should be interesting…" I muttered to myself as I fell back on my bed.

* * *

Sango held Miroku in her arms, they both had fallen asleep on the couch, and Sango had just woken up. It was now around 12, Sango smiled as she ran her hand through Miroku's hair. It was hard to believe she was so upset about it when he was suffering as well, 'I should have known…that he didn't mean anything' Sango thought smiling weakly as Miroku turned slightly looking up at her. "It's good to be in your arms" 

"It's great to not have you in another bitches" Sango smiled jokingly as Miroku frowned his violet eyes darkening.

"You're not a bitch" He said coldly causing Sango to shiver a bit, her arms wrapping around him tighter.

"I can be"

"It doesn't matter your mine" He said confidently, "I love you"

Sango smiled slightly, "I love you too" the words seemed to flow so easily with them, each word having so much meaning. "Do you think we'll always be together Miroku?" Miroku looked up at her tiredly, "Of course, having second thoughts?" he questioned, Sango shaking her head quickly. "No of course not…I love being with you" She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Get your sleep Sango, we have school tomorrow."

"You too you big perv" Sango said laughing slightly as he smiled widely.

"Don't encourage me"

Sango laughed kissing him slightly. "Go to sleep"

Miroku nodded stiffing a yawn, "Everything will go back to normal tomorrow…"

Sango nodded as she closed her eyes drifting into a silent sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Boy Sango and Miroku are wrong ya think? 

Next Chapter: To win her heart


	7. To win her heart

Chapter 7: To win her heart

Authors Note: Hm? I wonder who this chapter's going to go too.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat at the school doors, the bell had already rung to let them in but Inuyasha or Kikyou hadn't shown up. "I wonder where they could be" Sango looked at Miroku worriedly, "What could have happened with about 6 hours?" Miroku said looking at Sango who shrugged slightly.

"Oh look there's Kikyou!"

"Is she with Sesshomaru?"

"Yea…"

"Strange…"

"Kikyou!" Sango called out waving to her friend urgently

"Sorry, we were just released from the hospital; they didn't want to let Sesshomaru leave"

Sesshomaru grunted towards Sango and Miroku acknowledging there presence, the two giving a stiff nod back, Sango turning towards Kikyou.

"What happened to you two?"

"Um…" Kikyou sighed looking down "I broke up with Inuyasha"

"What?" Miroku and Sango cried in union, Sesshomaru looking to the side almost disgusted with there outbursts.

"It's nothing; it just wasn't working out…" Kikyou said looking down sadly, "it had to be done" Kikyou looked up smiling weakly.

Sango looked at her sympathetically her eyes running over to Miroku as his hand clasped firmly in hers. Kikyou looking away sadly, Sesshomaru catching her pain feeling a little jealous in away, even after everything she still missed him.

It was silent for a moment the silence was almost deadly, no one knew what to do to or say and everyone looked like they were struggling to keep there emotions locked in, their question and concerns. As if to make matters worse, Inuyasha walked up to Kikyou, he looked a mess his hair was frizzing and bags were under his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou looked away quickly to the side, 'I can't look in his eyes' she thought desperately squinting her eyes at the pain.

"Kikyou" He muttered softly placing a hand on her shoulder, Kikyou flinching at his touch. "I'm sorry"

* * *

Kikyou's Pov-

I can't help it. I want to forgive him, but I can't forgive him. I want to know why, I want to know how, and I want to let him go. I don't want to love him anymore; I don't want to feel this way. I want to be able to trust him and that's something…I'll never be able to do.

I managed to turn and look into his eyes and I felt my heart melt once more, those soft eyes… I shook my head mentally. No….Don't give in be strong.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but… sorrys just not going to work" I tried to sound brave, I really did but I could hear the tiny bit of hope that still rose in my voice, no one seemed to notice no one except Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was very observant. He noted things I did very well; he was very quick at picking things up. He turned away, walking past us a look of jealousy in his eyes. That's quite weird though since Sesshomaru doesn't get jealous, there was nothing to be jealous of was there? Maybe I'm just seeing things.

Sango and Miroku hadn't moved yet, there hands were still clenched tightly, I could tell they were worried, I just wish I could ease their fears, but I couldn't even ease my own. I saw the look of pain in his eyes and I reached out to touch him, I couldn't control my hand it seemed to move on it's own up to his face. He smiled softly, and I slid my hand slowly away, "I'm sorry Inuyasha but after that, I don't think I could ever…"

"I know Kikyou, I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you"

"Then…why?"

"I thought I'd be helping you, I'm an orphan, you're so pure and Kagome's as sinned as I am, and her words she manipulated me…Kikyou I…."

Helping me? How? I wanted to shout at him, but it was all I could do now not to hold back the tears.

"I love you Kikyou"

His words snapped me back to reality, loved me? He never said that while we were going out so why? Why now? Was he trying to torture me?

"I never told you because I wasn't sure…but Kikyou the thought of losing you, I can't. I need you Kikyou, I've never felt so strongly about this about anything... I'd do anything for you to forgive me"

My heart fell drastically, why did he have to use his words? His sweet words? Oh how I long to believe them, to forgive him as if it never happened, but words change and so did he. But did he change again? What if we can ignore it? No…we could never do that… I sighed and I looked at him, Sango and Miroku were still a bit confused obviously but it was more or less like that they weren't even there. It was just me and Inuyasha.

"I think…" I said slowly "I need to talk to my sister" I turned around as I walked into school, Sango and Miroku standing next to Inuyasha looking at him confused…

* * *

Normal Pov-

Kikyou walked down the hall sadly, her shoulders hunched down as she sighed stopping at Kagome's locker. Kagome came up from around the corner, pausing and continuing walking towards her sister.

"Looking for me?"

Kikyou looked at her hurt, a small fire glowing in her brown eyes, her hands clenched into fists.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it to me! Why Inuyasha?" Kikyou was shaking now, tears brimmed her eyes as she looked up at her sister, Kagome almost looking somewhat sad compared to her normal blank stares.

"I'm your sister, don't you feel any guilt?"

"Do you?"

Kikyou paused "Why should I feel guilt? I'm not the one who slept with my sister's boyfriend!" Kikyou shouted angrily, Kagome looking at her just as mad.

"Do you know what it's like to live in your sister's shadow?" Kagome said harshly. "To have to be like you? Mom doesn't give a damn about me and you don't give a damn either, so neither do I! All my life I wanted to be like you, you got everything, you even had a perfect boyfriend. But you know what Kikyou you were stupid; you didn't see his hurt, the look of need in his eyes! Some people can heal with words and some people like me heal with body. We all have needs Kikyou and you didn't try to help anyone's but yourself."

Kikyou paused and looked at her sister, her tears had seemed to stop, but her sister's had started. It was the first time Kikyou had ever seen her sister cry. She had no idea her sister even COULD have feelings; I guess it shows anything is possible.

"Kagome I…"

"Don't say it"

"What"

"Don't say you're sorry, because I don't regret what I've done. I don't regret hurting you, it serves you right"

Kikyou looked as her sister walked away the late bell ringing as she stood there. 'Kagome isn't just a slut?' Kikyou thought almost stunned 'She has feelings, barely but…there still there'

Sesshomaru watched from behind the corner, 'She cares about him so much…I have to do something to win her heart.'

* * *

Authors Note: Sesshomaru wants to win Kikyou's heart? When did his crush begin? And what happens when Inuyasha find out about this crush?

Next Chapter: The crush


	8. The crush

Chapter 8: The crush

A/N: uh oh, this will be interesting…Sesshie with a crush?

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyou a look of determination in his eyes; he couldn't help but feel this way could he? Kikyou saw him as someone and that's all he's ever wanted maybe not 'the special someone' but she saw him. 'She's seen me, she's brought out the side I want to see, the side on want to be.' Sesshomaru thought as she walked past him, stopping as she smiled at him.

"How's your wound?" She asked concerned, Sesshomaru giving off a soft smile.

"It's alright"

"…I'm glad" Kikyou said as she began to walk off, pausing as she turned around to look at him. "Thank you"

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked raising a brow as Kikyou looked at him.

"For being there for me when I needed someone most, you always have, it…it really means a lot to me" Kikyou said blushing as her gaze altered towards the ground.

Sesshomaru gave off a slight smile, "Kikyou"

Sesshomaru paused lifting her head up gently to face him, looking at her sternly as she blushed darker. "You never have to thank me" he said softly as he leaned in a little closer….

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I stomped down the hall way my eyes towards the ground. 'I have to win Kikyou back I have too…'

I paused at the corner as I looked at my older brother and Kikyou. Her chin rested against his hand and it was as if he were going to kiss her. I could feel my body tense as I watched them, they were inches away now. Kikyou's eyes were wide with confusion while Sesshomaru's were shut. I watched as her face turned red and she took a step backwards slightly, blushing as Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

I heard her voice, it was trembling slightly from her embarrassment, "I…I'm sorry" My brother said nothing as I listened to Kikyou's footsteps grow faint as she bolted off down the hall.

I rounded the corner quickly, stepping in front of Sesshomaru; I could feel my anger boiling. 'What was he thinking taking my girlfriend? Oh…' Inuyasha thought slightly his hands tightening slightly as he looked at him. "What the hell were you doing?" He looked at me blankly, turning his head walking off slowly "It's none of your concern"

'None of my concern…' "I think it is, Kikyou is mine" I shouted as he looked to me over his shoulder and for once…I was afraid. "We'll see who will have Kikyou's heart, since none of us deserve it"

'What?' "What the hell? Sesshomaru! Are you crushing on Kikyou?" I nearly screamed it, I was shocked but more or less angry. I felt my body shake, I couldn't help it as I looked at him. "Kikyou's heart will never be yours!" the minute the words slipped through my mouth, I could have sworn I saw a certain sadness in his eyes as he continued to walk away from me.

* * *

Kagome paused looking at Kouga as she approached her victim, drying the tears from her face as she approached him.

"Hey handsome"

"Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Ah yes, Kikyou's sister right?"

"Sadly"

"Don't get along?"

"More or less, but why talk about her when we can talk about us"

"Us?"

Kagome smiled as she pushed Kouga into the girl's bathroom, placing a 'out of order sign' on the door…

* * *

Authors Note: It's a little short, but I'm satisfied.

Next Chapter: Disqualified ((laughs evily, no one will suspect this))


	9. Disqualified

Chapter 9: Disqualified

Authors Note+Laughs+ Just wait and see +Laughs evily+ lol read and review

* * *

Kouga stood up quickly grabbing his shirt as Kagome raced to the bathroom, some gagging sounds coming from the stall. "What the hell? She gets my shirt off and starts puking, what a slut!" Kouga said as he left Kagome alone.

Kagome stood up from the stall knees weak, "W..whats wrong with me?" Kagome said looking at her pale reflection. "I'm never sick…"

For the first time…Kagome was scared. "It's the flu" Kagome said laughing nervously, rising to a stand fixing her hair, "I'll just go to the…"

To bad she didn't get to finish her sentence.

(A/N: She got sick, XD)

* * *

Kikyou's POV-

I wonder what he was going to do was he going to kiss me? Sesshomaru was so close…no…Sesshomaru would never be interested in a girl like me? I mean could he?

Oh why do I care? I sighed deeply as I rounded the corner taking a seat in my classroom, I received another lateness, but I wasn't really listening. Just staring out the window, dreaming.

Flashback+

A five year old Kikyou and a six year old Sesshomaru sit in the middle of Kikyou's living room floor talking…

"Sesshomaru, I want to fly when I grow up! What do you want to do?"

"Why would you want to do that Kikyou?" Sesshomaru said looking up from his coloring book, looking at her skeptically.

"Don't you have any dreams Sesshomaru?" Kikyou said smiling widely, taking a seat by his side, Sesshomaru looking away sadly.

"I don't have any dreams" Sesshomaru said glumly, closing his coloring book facing her now.

"But everyone has dreams"

"Not me, but Kikyou…"

"Yea?"

"Since I don't have any dreams…Can make yours come true?"

Kikyou smiled. "Sure!"

"Kikyou! Kikyou Higurashi!"

"Yes?" I snapped my head up; looking at the obviously annoyed teacher, "Pay attention please!" the teacher snapped returning to the board. I sighed, returning my head to the window.

Sesshomaru….Do I? No… I I... love Sesshomaru? No way….

* * *

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he looked at the small box in his hand. 'It's a big chance…a huge step but…it's worth it' Inuyasha said smiling as he opened the case to expose a small diamond ring. 'It's not that great, but I spent every penny I have on it…' Inuyasha thought smiling proudly.

'Kikyou will be mine, and I will be forgiven, and my rotten brother and Kagome will be forgotten…'

_Of course…Fate isn't always so easy to repair, let alone fix…._

Kagome sat at the doctor's office holding her stomach.

"Ms. Higurashi? The doctor may see you now"

Kagome stood slowly as she walked down the hall and into the backroom as the doctor came in.

"How are you today Ms. Higurashi?"

"How do you think? I'm sick."

"More irritable then normal Kagome" The doctor laughed putting on his gloves. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kagome muttered something before taking a deep breath, "I keep throwing up, I think it's the flu"

"Well we'll take some x-rays and see what we can do eh?" The doctor said throwing a plastic thing over her. "Here put that on and meet me in the backroom…

Kagome walked out of the x-ray room the doctor smiling widely.

"I have some good news for you Ms. Higurashi, but first I have a few questions, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um…Sort of"

"Have you had a recent physical relationship?"

Flashback+

"Inuyasha?"

"Kag…ome…"

End Flashback+

"Yes, I have."

"Well, Your exactly 1 month pregnant."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Kikyou, I'm so glad you came" Inuyasha said smiling widely as the sun sat over the lake before them.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked the wind running over the two of them.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha kneeled before her as he pulled the box from his pocket.

"I know you don't understand but….I love you more then anything in the world and I would like to ask for your hand, Kikyou. Will you marry me?"

Kikyou's eyes brimmed with tears, as she looked down at Inuyasha, the sun casted over them almost shining a spot like on them. The wind calmed, the calm before the storm…Inuyasha never got to know if her tears were good or bad for as within that moment, the storm struck, Kagome came running down the hill, tears in her eyes petrified.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha I'm pregnant"

* * *

Authors Note: Get it now? Inuyasha has officially been disqualified. o; Sorry more Sesshie next chapter k? R/R

Next chapter: Unspoken claims


	10. Unspoken claims

Unspoken claims

Authors Note: Sesshie/Kikyou fluff and a little more understanding to why Kagome's like she is, let me know what you think eh? R/R

* * *

Kikyou sobbed into Sango's arms as her best friend ran her hands through her thick raven colored hair. Miroku stood quietly distantly staring off as the two girls embraced each other.

"It'll be okay Kikyou-chan" Sango muttered reassuringly.

Kikyou said nothing the tears running down her pale cheeks in a flood, as Sango tried to offer her comfort.

"Would you have said yes?" Sango whispered slightly, causing Kikyou to slowly look up at her, her quiet tears slowly halting as she looked at her.

"Yes…" Kikyou whispered quietly tilting her head down almost in shame, giving off a few hiccups, trying to suppress her tears. Miroku slowly moving over to the bed and taking a seat beside Sango.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-kun, I don't know Miroku-sama" Kikyou said looking at him confused, Sango smiling a bit.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Sango said excitedly "He likes you! You're the only one he's really nice to Kikyou-chan!"

"I don't know Sango-chan…" 'How could I ever open my heart again, he's Inu-kun's brother…after all.' Kikyou thought as her to friends continued to stare at her sympathetically.

* * *

"That has to be incorrect!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, sir, but the results are there, I've shown you everything there is no mistake whatsoever!"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked over towards Kagome. He half expected to see a smile of superiority over him, or perhaps some disappointment, but all he saw in her face was a saddened expression. Her face was tilted down to the floor and her hands curled down on the edge of the chair.

"That's okay dr." Inuyasha said letting out a slow sigh standing up and grabbing Kagome's hands pulling her out of the doctor's office. "Okay Kagome you have my attention" Inuyasha said simply trying to hold down her announce. Kagome paused looking at him, her voice barely a whisper "I'm sorry"

"Sorry! Don't you think that's a little late?" Inuyasha nearly screamed, as he looked at Kagome quiver before him.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted even louder diving into his chest, her fists clenching into his shirt. "I never meant to hurt YOU, I never meant for this to happen! None of you understand!" Kagome whispered bearing her head in shirt, crying softly.

Inuyasha paused slightly, taking out the ring from his back pocket and handing it to Kagome a few tears in his eyes, you couldn't see them but you knew they were there.

"I have no choice" Inuyasha said in a bitter whisper, a whisper filled of hurt. Inuyasha took a knee before watching as Kagome stared down before him blankly as he put the ring around her finger.

"Will you marry me Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his bangs covered his eye now, and there was proof of a single tear running down his face. This is not what he had wanted. No, fate was not always generous, but it was fate nonetheless, Inuyasha had given life and now he had to learn to love again, he had to learn that the bad things have reasons as well.

Sesshomaru stood in the distance as he looked towards his brother on his knees of Kagome, shaking his head sadly. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered almost bitterly, turning his head away as he walked towards Kikyou's. "I understand"

* * *

Kikyou sat on the bed wearing a red skirt, her hair in two buns, staring into the reflection trying to see past her reflection and past the bad, and past everything that had happened. She closed her eyes feeling the cool breeze rush over her, taking her back to another time in another world…

Flashback+

"Do you like Sesshomaru" Kagome questioned slightly walking over towards her sister, her sister blushing slightly.

"Sesshomaru-kun is my friend…I like him very much" Kikyou said looking towards the wind a light breeze blowing past them.

"Yes but do you like like him?" Kagome pressed smiling slightly.

"W-we can't like like anybody yet can we…were only like…5 and no body can like us…" Kikyou muttered slightly Kagome interrupting her.

"Yes we can! Does he look at you that way? With those eyes like he needs you? Does he…" Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper "Does he touch you? Even though you don't want it? "

Kikyou pulled back slightly "Kagome?"

Kagome had gone immensely quiet, and left the room leaving Kikyou alone.

A few minutes later, Kagome had cut herself.

End flashback+

"Kikyou?" Sesshomaru questioned her eyes snapping open as Sesshomaru walked over towards her calmly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's okay… I was just thinking"

"About?"

"The past that's all…"

"When Kagome cut herself?"

"How did you…"

"I could tell, you had the same look on your face as you did back then…"

"Oh…"

"Just the mere thought of it" Sesshomaru said flinching slightly, "a five year old girl"

Kikyou shivered "Do you remember when we found her?"

"Like yesterday…"

Flashback+

"Sesshomaru! How are you today? Kikyou's in the living room"

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi"

"Kikyou!"

"Hey Sesshie, what's up?" Kikyou said giving him a nervous smile as he took a seat beside her on the living room floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome was kinda sad earlier, she was speaking strangely then she just left" Kikyou said smiling weakly.

"It's okay, she's probably just sulking, and you wanna go check on her?" Sesshomaru said smartly being only a year older a mere 6 year old with high intelligence.

"You're so smart" Kikyou said smiling as Sesshomaru helped her up.

The two trotted down the hall hand in hand as they approached Kikyou/Kagome's room. "Kagome, Sesshomaru's here, are you okay?" Kikyou asked opening the door slowly.

A five year old Kagome, stood on the floor, turning slowly a kitchen knife at hand, tears running down her face yet a smile still there. Her wrist was bleeding and there was a small puddle under the floor.

"I don't like it Kikyou" she whispered. "I don't like it, I had to get rid of it…I had to….you understand don't you sis? Don't you understand?" Kagome said.

Time had seemed to stop for Kikyou. Her face was pale, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. Her mouth parted as to scream for help and before she knew it she was limp in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru had managed to stop her, and get her help…and everything managed to turn out okay.

Kikyou never talked about it. Kagome never said why. Sesshomaru never mentioned it. And Mrs. Higurashi pretended it never happened.

End flashback+

"She was only 5" Kikyou said softly.

Sesshomaru gave off a low sigh, "yea…who woulda thought she woulda thought of that?" Sesshomaru slowly wrapped a comforting arm around Kikyou's shoulders holding her against his firm chest.

"Maybe…it's time we find out what Kagome was thinking….Maybe it's time to see who Kagome was BEFORE she was a slut."

Kikyou managed a small nod, "Maybe there's more to Kagome then we've ever known…"

"Maybe there's more to us then we've ever known…"

"Sesshomaru-kun"

* * *

"So that's it….the doctor… "

"Yes Inuyasha….the doctor…was the one who raped me."

* * *

Authors Note: So there's the secret Kagome was raped when she was 5 by the doctor who I have not revealed the name (haha so evil)) Well I'm sure you'll get a kick out of who it is, but other then that, Sesshomaru will announce his love on Kikyou and well we will see. o R/R 


	11. RAPE

Chapter 11: R.A.P.E

A/N: This is all on Kagome guys, her and her past, might be a little other stuff, I plan to do Chapter 12 mainly on Sesshomaru/ Kikyou I'm sure you'll find that +cough+ very entertaining +grins evily+ But this chapter explains a lot so…

* * *

Kagome sighed slightly as Inuyasha's eyes never left hers. "When I was younger…The doctor wasn't quite so nice." Inuyasha raised a brow in confusion, as Kagome looked towards and into his golden eyes.

"His name was Naraku, he was mine and Kikyou's doctor. He always took care of us. Me and Kikyou but…things started to change. He started…LOOKING at me, looking at me differently…" Kagome's voice quivered a bit. "I figured I was just imagining things, but I wasn't until one day…he started…." Kagome's voice trailed off and Inuyasha could smell the fear rising in her scent.

"Ever since that day, I changed. I tried to tell Kikyou, but I just couldn't make her understand. My words…they weren't making sense. I found myself traumatized and as I suffered things only went better and better for Kikyou until one day about two months later…I tried to kill myself."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the calmness in Kagome's eyes, it was as if she didn't understand the significance of suicide. Kagome caught Inuyasha's shocked look and smiled slightly. "You looked exactly like your brother—and Kikyou." Inuyasha seemed a little more confused now, Kagome responding to this almost automatically

"They were there."

Kagome continued after a moment of silence, looking down towards Inuyasha. "When I was sent to the hospital, I decided I wanted to make Kikyou feel pain. I decided I wanted her to be torn apart like I was, it wasn't enough for her to look like me, she had to feel like I did…" Kagome said looking away "I don't know what I was thinking, but I knew once I saw how happy she was with you, I knew exactly how to win her over, to let her know pain as well as her sister."

Inuyasha looked at her almost pityingly, "You know I almost can't blame you"

Kagome raised a brow looking almost shocked "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha smiled then, a true smile, a smile he thought he'd never smile again after today. And then he said "Your sister's perfect"

The two sat in silence now, neither talking Kagome looking towards him slightly,  
"I'll have an abortion" Kagome whispered quietly, "So you can fix things with Kikyou"

Inuyasha turned looking towards her, his golden eyes flashing sadness but a hint of joy hid in the center of his eyes.

Inuyasha took her hand slightly, Kagome looking at him rather shocked as he gave her a small smile. "If your were going to give up your own child for me to be happy…I guess you can't be such a bad person" Inuyasha said looking towards Kagome, a small smile covering her face. "Thank you…Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked towards the sky.

Kagome wasn't a Kikyou.

She would never be a Kikyou.

And He would never have Kikyou.

That day Inuyasha realized something, just because things don't always go the way you want doesn't mean it won't end up a happy ending anyway. He still loved Kikyou in a way, she would always be the holder of his heart, but all Inuyasha wanted now was what seemed the littlest wish of all…

For Kikyou to be happy, and you know what? So did Kagome.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope that clears things up while Kagome's a slut, cuz she wanted to get back at Kikyou for nothing bad happening to her (aka raped) and now Inuyasha's going to give Kagome a try, and they both want Kikyou happy. Lets hope it comes true neh? R&R o 


	12. Secret Date

Chapter 12: Secrect Date

Authors Note: I don't think it's exactly how coolgirl (MikoKikyou2) wanted it. But hey, maybe I'll pass the expectation nani? R&R

* * *

"Rrriiinnnngg"

Miroku looked towards the phone, glancing over the caller ID picking up the phone calmly.

"Hey babe"

Sango blushed slightly from the other end of the phone, it would sometimes slip her mind that he had caller ID and that's how he knew it was her.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"I have an idea"

Miroku sat up slowly in his bed, his eyes showing interest as he spoke quickly.

"My attention is yours"

"I'd hope"

"What is it about?"

"Kikyou and Sesshomaru"

"Oh…"Miroku said somewhat disappointingly, he loved Kikyou and wanted to help the two sincerely, but he was still Miroku and he couldn't help but want some alone time with Sango.

"Don't sound so disappointed"

"eh?"

"It's a date"

"A date?"

"A secret date"

A grin slowly spread across Miroku's face as he understood automatically what she meant.

"I'll bring Sesshomaru then"

"And I Kikyou"

"Where are we meeting?

"Anywhere formal"

"Rodger that, Love ya"

* * *

"I don't know Sango.." Kikyou paused looking towards her sadly. "I don't really feel like going out…"

"Oh but you have too!" Sango pleaded most urgently, "Besides you're already dressed you look gorgeous."

Kikyou blushed slightly "Thank you Sango-chan, you look great too"

It was the truth nonetheless both girls looked absolutely stunning. Kikyou wore a powder blue dress exposing her soft shoulder and her perfect cleavage, showing off her figure. Her hair was up in a high bun a few lose strands trailing down the side of her face. Sango had a dress on very similar to Kikyou's except her's was black with a small slit up the side, her hair was pulled up slightly in a ponytail, but nonetheless matched the dress almost perfectly.

"I guess I could go…" Kikyou mumbled looking towards Sango hesitantly.

Sango smiled hugging her immediately. "You won't regret it"

* * *

"Why do I have to this?" Sesshomaru growled in disproval as he stared towards his reflection.

"You look fine" Miroku muttered 'How did Sango expect me to put up with him?'

Sesshomaru glared towards his reflection, he was wearing a black tux, with a powder blue bow, and he felt very uncomfortable. Miroku on the other hand was wearing something similar to Sesshomaru's with a white tux and a black bow, looking equally stunning. Miroku had let his black hair fall down to his shoulders for a change, while Sesshomaru had his silver hair tied up neatly.

"That still doesn't explain why I have to come" Sesshomaru muttered looking towards him annoyed.

"Sango and I both thought you could use some time out"

"It's not like you to care!" Sesshomaru barked as Miroku looked at him over a shoulder, something different in his eyes.

"If we didn't care would we have asked you to come? Demon or not Sesshomaru, you have no right to tell us where our positions are with you and how we feel."

Sesshomaru paused as Miroku turned away from him. "We have 5 minutes" Miroku said after a brief moment of silence. "Let's go."

Sango walked up towards the building excitedly, pausing at the door and waiting for Kikyou to catch up. Miroku had texted her 15 minutes before they had left and told her to meet him at this place.

* * *

The girls walked through the double doors, there was a small bar in the corner, and the rest of the floor was white tile that seemed to glisten under the several thousands of chandeliers. There were tables on one half of the room, where people were to dine, and the other half was for dancing with a small dj section where you would select a song, and it would be played.

Sango smiled catching Miroku near the bar. Miroku seemed comfortable with his surroundings, while Sesshomaru looked extremely out of place. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widening as he noticed Sango and Kikyou coming there way.

"What's SHE doing here Miroku?" Sesshomaru whispered harshly as the two approached them Kikyou being surprised by Sesshomaru's presence as well.

"I didn't know you came here Sesshomaru"

Before Sesshomaru had the chance to respond, Miroku butted in almost abruptly.

"Yes I was surprised to Kikyou-san"

Kikyou smiled towards him warmly as Miroku looked towards Sango smiling sweetly. "Would the lady care to accompany me to a dance?" Miroku said pulling out a rose slightly, handing it to Sango.

"Tango with me" Sango said smiling taking the rose and placing it between her teeth giggling slightly, as Miroku wrapped an arm around her waste and led her towards the dance floor.

"They'll play a slow song next I'm sure" Miroku said certainly.

"Good that should give Kikyou plenty of time" Sango said confident in her best friend to make a move.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over Kikyou for a few seconds turning his head to the side. 'Remain calm damn it, it shouldn't be this hard to talk to someone…or compliment…'

"You look good" Kikyou said blushing slightly. "You clean up nicely."

Sesshomaru gave of a soft smile, trying to control the redness that unseeingly rose to his face.

"Kikyou" Sesshomaru said softly, looking towards her almost intently as a slow song began to play in the mere distance. He could almost see Sango and Miroku's face smiling in the near distance as he took his hand in hers. "Can I have this dance?"

Kikyou blushed slightly, giving off a small nod, "I'd be delighted."

Sesshomaru led Kikyou to the dance floor pausing in the center as he wrapped his arms gently around her waste, Kikyou wrapping hers around his neck.

The two started moving almost awkwardly do to their more or less obvious embarrassment. Sango shifted her head towards Miroku's shoulder dancing a safe distance away from Sesshomaru and Kikyou but close enough to keep their eyes on them. "Part one in action" Miroku whispered giving Sango a kiss on the forehead as he held her close, Sango blushing slightly.

"I love you Sango"

Sango looked up towards Miroku blushing slightly as she blushed darkly, taking his lips with her own as they stood holding each other on the dance floor. By the time the two pulled apart. Sesshomaru and Kikyou would be gone and the song would be over. As the two looked around slight disappointment but no regret in the behavior as they went to search for the other too.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful I don't think I ever really looked at the stars like this"

"It's amazing what the night brings" Sesshomaru said his hair blowing in the breeze as he looked towards her, Kikyou pausing and giving off a small smile.

"And there's so much more then what meets the eye"

"Very true Kikyou"

The two looked towards each other as the wind blew their hair to the side, the wind running past them slightly, the two smiling as they looked up at the sky.

"It's just like that time isn't it? When we were younger remember?"

"Clearly Kikyou"

* * *

Flashback+

Kikyou and Sesshomaru appear around 13 now (currently 15 and 16 so it was only a few years back)

"Do you think were always be like this Sesshomaru?"

"Friends?" He asked raising a brow as he looked up towards the moon before him.

"No…together."

Sesshomaru looked towards Kikyou as he watched her smiling as he placed a hand on hers. "You're the only one Kikyou that I'd even consider being with"

Kikyou smiled slightly a light blush appearing on her face. "Sesshomaru-kun…"

End Flashback+

* * *

"Your words did you mean them?"

"Kikyou you're my dearest friend, I love you more then anything and always have treasured you as so. You're the only one who can see this side of me, and you're the only one I've ever wanted to see this side of me. You're the only one I'd even consider being anything more then a friend. I love you."

Kikyou looked towards him almost in horror. He wasn't looking towards her when he said this, but straight ahead towards the moon. Just as he had done, just what he was doing now.

"Sesshomaru…I…."

Smack

"PERVERT!"

Kikyou and Sesshomaru turned around nervously to see Miroku holding his face and Sango kneeling right behind them, obvious that they were watching or at least listening.

"Well this is a interesting predicament" Miroku muttered as they glared towards them.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what did you think? Read and Review!

Next Chapter: Kikyou's answer!


	13. Kikyou's answer

Chapter 13: Kikyou's answer

Authors Note: I'm updating see! And it hasn't even been that long eh?

* * *

Kikyou stared down towards Miroku and Sango blushing red, Sesshomaru looked like he was about to kill both of them.

'So this was a set up' Sesshomaru and Kikyou both thought feeling somewhat stupid, Sesshomaru having a slight idea but more or less ignoring it completely.

"I know this looks bad" Sango said rising to a stand.

"Well the truth was, we knew you too liked each other and Sesshomaru made that very apparent"

"Now the question is how do you feel Kikyou-san?" Miroku said looking towards her also coming to a stand as well."

Kikyou blushed looking towards them and then towards Sesshomaru, his face had softened immensely and his eyes stared down towards her patient and worried. Worried of being rejected, worried of having is heart torn out. Kikyou looked towards him her brown eyes reflecting worry towards him as she touched his cheek gently almost forgetting of her friends presence.

"I…I love you too Sesshomaru" her voice was quiet as he looked surprised glaring down to her intently. "I never thought I would heal after Inuyasha but you…You were always there for me, back then, now and… I want to be with you… forever"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she rose on her tiptoes her lips locking with her own as his eyes widened glimmering with hope and exception, as he slowly shut his eyes and began to kiss her back with all his heart.

Sango and Miroku looked towards each other pleased gripping each other's hand tightly, smiling towards them happy for the two. Miroku giving off a short cough the two splitting apart rather quickly both appearing embarrassed.

"I'm glad you happy Kikyou-chan"

"Sango-chan…"

Kikyou walked towards her tears in her eyes as she stepped towards Miroku and Sango. She walked between them her head resting between them as she sobbed quietly. No, Kikyou wasn't hurt or upset…she was flat out grateful.

Sesshomaru looked towards Miroku and Sango slightly, smiling really softly, giving them a stiff nod, one of approval…and gratefulness.

Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru.

Kikyou was still Kikyou

But now the two had something they didn't before.

They had each other.

* * *

Authors Note: I know! I know! It's short It's short! Next chapter is!1

Chapter 14: Resolutions

And I might as well say it now, after Chapter 14, Chapter 15 will be the last of the story! Now now! Don't get upset, because 15 is going to be long…very long… +fingers dread typing it+ But you guys are really going to like it, I promise you that! Especially those who love Sesshomaru and Kikyou goodness!

Challenges will once again be excepted and Credits/Thanks will be listed in Chapter 16, I want all my reviewers of this story too, please grade me on how you think I've done during this story (Not until chapter 15 guys so save my grade until then please) MikoKikyou2's grade will come first since it what her challenge, and anyone else's grading comment will be put up. (Unless it is a flame for the pairing, pairing flames are never accepted with me)

If anyone has any challenges I will start excepting after this story is completed, email me at or please review any of my stories with the proposal of a challenge and I will let you know if I accept (99 chance I will)

I hope to see you the next two chapters of Trust me!

Makato Mai


	14. Resolutions

Chapter 14: Resolutions

A/N: Sorry it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry bout that o;;

* * *

It had been a week since that day, and everything seemed to be going rather slow for Kikyou. It was official though, that she and Sesshomaru were hitched but even so, she hadn't seen much of her sister (Which was strange since they lived in the same house.) Kikyou hadn't seen Inuyasha either though and she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. 

"Kikyou! Sesshomaru is here for you dear!"

"Thanks, I'll be right there mom"

Kikyou rushed down the stairs slightly, pushing past her mom gently as she smiled towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked towards her calmly a small smile crossing his features as he nodded towards Ms. Higurashi. Kikyou's mom slowly leaving the room, as Sesshomaru turned back towards Kikyou. His golden eyes glimmering with utter most seriousness as he looked towards her, Kikyou's happy face now drained with worry.

"What's wrong?" She mused touching his arm gently.

Sesshomaru paused looking towards her touching the side of her head gently. "There are a couple people who want to say something to you"

Kikyou looked towards him question as he stepped to the side, Kagome and Inuyasha more or less looking towards her helplessly.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou's voice was etched with pain as Sesshomaru quickly moved behind her placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle push forward. Kikyou looked towards him, Sesshomaru smiling down to her gently as she looked towards him smiling and stepping towards Inuyasha, the hanyou gently placing his hands around her waste as he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Kikyou…I…I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered into her hair, Kikyou looking towards him pulling back slightly. "No, no, there's… there's nothing to be sorry for"

Kagome looked towards her quietly almost admiringly. "Gomene Onee-chan" (This means- Sorry Sister) Kagome said looking towards her quietly. Kikyou's head snapped towards her 'Sister! Kagome never… since we were younger…said that…' Kikyou thought stepping towards her a few tears brimming her eyes. "Ni-chan" (Which also means sister)

Kagome began to cry as well – hysterically- diving into Kikyou head resting against her shoulder as the tears continued to fall. Kikyou standing strong the tears running off of her and onto Kagome, Kagome's tears mingling down to the floor.

"Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha"

The two brothers looked towards each other, the looks of hate softening as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha more or less stuck out there hand –preferably at the same time- Their hands locking together firmly as they looked towards each other.

"Brother"

"Brother"

_Some people don't think things can be fixed. Some people know they can't. But in the end this story has a moral doesn't it? That things CAN be fixed. No matter what the circumstance- everybody can be healed can't they? A love shattered? And a new love found. A person broken and a person healed. These are things that happen everyday, no matter WHAT happens, you can always pull through. Broken or cracked, everything can be mended._

_I think Inuyasha and Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kikyou, and most importantly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kikyou and Kagome. Two brothers, two sisters a bond that seemed so broken to heal, WAS healed. So I think if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can call a truce, and Kikyou and Kagome can get along, doesn't it go as saying? That ANYTHING is possible?

* * *

_

Authors Note: The next chapter is the epilogue as the gang grows up, who will do what, who will be where, what has happened, and where they are. More or less, the after math!

So it shall be called (The next chapter) The Aftermath! See you in the final chapter of Trust me! (And after that please grade this story, Thank you!)


	15. The aftermath

Chapter 15: The after math

Authors Note: The last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this Love much! This chapter is entirely in Kikyou's pov!

* * *

Kikyou's pov (whole thing guys)

It had been a while since then, we all had graduated from high school, and life took it's course different ways. It was early spring now, the few cherry blossoms falling down her house, it was just last fall she and Sesshomaru had planted these trees. They had grown beautifully.

Sango was more or less a children's doctor, helping deliver and such, Miroku worked in the same building as Sango with the older more cooperative so he said. Children didn't take to Miroku so well, or at least newborns. I believe they sensed his perverted ness.

The two still haven't changed Sango and Miroku, There still together and the love only seems to be growing. I am very happy for the two.

Sango's still a bit aggressive but growing use to Miroku's perverted ness, and Miroku seemed to be laying off a bit, his eyes only were on Sango's and his hands seem to wander a bit less, coming close but always stopping. Perhaps, intelligence does come with age.

Kagome delivered but continued to go to finish high school, she had to stay out a few days but after that Momma watched the baby. Inuyasha was a proud father just as I knew he would be, boasting with pride and extremely over protective of Kagome. I'm glad I was able to restore my friendship with him and my sister. I'm an aunt now to a beautiful three year old baby girl. They named her Corrie.

Corrie is a beautiful baby girl, she's so sweet and caring, she loves the tree blossoms just as I do, dancing under there leaves when Sesshomaru and I baby sit her. Corrie looks like a human; she has no demon features except her two tiny golden eyes and little fangs. Sesshomaru said she takes after her daddy when he was little, curious about everything. One of those 'danger babies'

Kagome more or less started a babysitting service at their house; they live about a block away from me, and Miroku and Sango live right across the street. Were all in the same area still. Inuyasha is a lawyer, it fits him away, Inuyasha's greatest talent was fighting for what he believed in. And sure as hell, I know he never lost a case yet.

Sesshomaru and I more or less well, were married. It's strange isn't? To be married so young? He proposed on the night the others and I graduated. We've been married about a year now; we got married right away after that night. Two months later at the latest. It was such a beautiful wedding. I remember that night well…….

* * *

Flashback+

The church bells echoed dimly under the night sky, the stars shining high above us, candles lit down the walkway outside straight down towards the big oak tree. I remember everyone walking down two by two, Miroku and Sango walking down arm in arm proudly splitting and coming off as did Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango and Kagome wore matching dresses, autumn colors of pale red, standing side by side as they looked at me, and I could swear I saw tears brimming Inuyasha's eyes as he stood by his brother's side. Miroku smiling widely towards me as Corrie skipped down the aisle by herself tossing autumn leaves down the walkway, turning and smiling towards me as the music began to play…

I walked down the aisle with my mom, since Mine and Kagome's father died before we were born. Mom was in tears as she stopped at the end giving me a kiss on the cheek. I knew well she could taste my tears as I stared towards Sesshomaru.

End flashback+

* * *

The rest is like history I suppose, it was just a moment and a moment was nothing you could put into words. I smiled as I looked towards the trees, a gentle wind caressing my cheek as I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder gently caressing it with all the love in the world as I turned to smile at him.

Sango and Miroku were walking up the drive way looking towards me, the smiles on their faces wide and loving. As they held up a basket and pointed to the big cherry blossom tree in are yard as we walked over taking a seat happily, Inuyasha and Kagome showing up a few minutes later all of us talking and laughing kindly.

You see this tree is the most important place to us you see, it has a bit of all of us in it. See this tree, is right in front of where Sesshomaru and I bought are first house, we moved into it on are wedding night. I had no idea.

It was a first.

Corrie was also born in front of this tree. Can you believe it? My sisters baby born in front of this very tree. It was true at the time we hadn't had this house, but no one lived here I suppose it was just one of our hangout spots. Kids often have those don't they?

* * *

Flashback+

It was scorching hot, Inuyasha holding Kagome gently his back pressing against the rough bark, Inuyasha's hand lingering over Kagome's very pregnant stomach. I let my head rest against Sesshomaru's shoulder as Sango and Miroku sat there watching proudly as Miroku slowly let his hand curl around her waste.

Three lovers just hanging out, and then out of know where it happened.

Kagome's breathing began to increase drastically, Inuyasha sitting up a bit worriedly, I could see Sesshomaru's eyes bolt towards Kagome before the question of 'what's wrong' could cross anyone's lips. Sesshomaru answered "It's time"

Kagome began to cry a bit tears staining her scarlet cheeks, her white cherry dress pulsing with need, Sango crawled over emmidietly as Miroku dialed the hospital in his cellphone. We all knew it wouldn't do much good, or so we thought.

End flashback+

* * *

Sango had delivered the baby, and Kagome and the child were more or less delievered to the hospital, Inuyasha following in the back of the truck a few people talking to Sango about it. When Sango told them she wanted to become a doctor, they seemed very relieved. I'm not one to say Sango's a miracle worker but when Sango was working, it seemed as if no one could die.

I looked up calmly looking towards Sesshomaru, Life wasn't just peachy though. We've had downfalls as well. Especially Sesshomaru and I. No, nothing with our love life…were perfectly happy but each day we have is cut short and that…is because of me.

* * *

Flashback+

"What do they think is wrong now Kikyou? On our honeymoon none the less"

I looked down towards him, I knew what was wrong but how could I say it? And at the best time in my life. I had asked the doctors for me to tell him myself but why couldn't the words seem to cross my lips? Perhaps it was the fear of death, or the fear of never having a family, or maybe the fear of him leaving…

I sighed quietly, I could feel the tears coming as I looked towards him, Sesshomaru slowly quieting and taking a seat on the hospital bed, his hand taking mine, the other brushing my tears aside.

"Tell me" He whispered and as within those words I broke, I completely shattered.

"I have cancer"

End Flashback+

* * *

At first everyone treated me differently, I would receive direct pity from Kagome, Sango looked at me hopelessly perhaps it was because she a doctor. I could see she was blaming herself for not knowing, how, when or what to do.

I placed my hand on my stomach rubbing the pregnant nub gently, Sesshomaru smiling as he kissed my neck gently. It was first child; the doctors said that they were unsure about me having children do to the cancer, and in heritage, a bunch of other precautions. Sango forced them to except it and said she would deliver the child, nothing would go wrong.

Sango was 22 now, and within that time she had three miscarriages. She didn't have it easy either, She was the best doctor and since she was, I suppose that came with a price. No one was good enough to save her babies, no matter how many times she tried. It broke her heart each time and now I do truly do believe she regrets being a doctor.

Were all going to be alright though, Sango's going to try again someday, she needs time. And so does Miroku. As with that, that's life.

I know you may say this doesn't sound like a happy ending. And maybe it's not. I don't know. But that's life isn't it? There's no point in living if you don't enjoy the ride. I know I didn't explain much of everything but as you can see, were happy. Were alive. And while were alive were going to enjoy it. Even if the pain is so great were going to keep trying because we have the memories of ourself and each other. And that's what makes us strong.

I could feel the wind sway as I looked up into the tree knowing this would be the memory of us sitting together, right here right now, this would be the memory I see before I die.

* * *

Kikyou Taiyouki, December 29, Age 43,Died of cancer 12:30 am

Sesshomaru Taiyouki January 1, Age 44, Died of 'heartbreak' 12:30pm

Sango Taiji August 15, Age 35, Died of childbirth, 12:15 am

Child- Sakura born 12:15 am

Kagome Taiyouki, Inuyasha Taiyouki, And Corrie Taiyouki diagnosed with aids January11, 12:45 pm

* * *

Authors Note: ToT If you thought that was sad I had planned a lot worse, the thing at the bottom describes how they died and if there name was not listed, nothing serious health wise obviously affected them.

It's not really a sad story, and it's not meant to be, this is just something that happened. They had fun they lived their lives their fullest and that's all they could do. Sango died in child birth, finally having a baby- her dream. Kikyou died happy, happy to be with her friend and not alone, Sesshomaru died happy because he wanted to die, He wanted to be with his lover again. And Inuyasha's family was diagnosed with aids not saying anyone died.

Please review, I will put them up in the next chapter your gradings of my story

A, B, C… etc. If you like the Sesshie and Kikyou pairing you will see more. These are not my favorite pairings but my lover is more or less obsessed with the pairing. And this is more or less forcing me to become a Inuyasha and Sango supporter. (It happens with our roleplays we roleplay a lot….) Anyway Thank you all it means the world.

I hope you enjoyed

MakatoMai+


End file.
